1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a restructured slab. In more particular, the present invention relates to a slab such as stone, wood or the like which includes a primary component and a secondary component which fills a fissure, crack or break in the slab. The secondary component restoring the structural integrity and/or providing a continuous surface and the secondary component configured to provide a noticeable contrast in appearance to the primary component.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In recent years, natural stone has been increasingly utilized in homes, corporate/business buildings and other architectural projects. Modern advancements in manufacture have increased the availability of these products to a wider demographic than was previously possible. Other slab products are also often utilized in these projects. Reclaimed and slab wood, metals and other materials products are also often incorporated into similar projects.
One of the drawbacks of stone slabs, manufactured solid surface countertops, heavy wood planks and other such materials is that fissures, grooves, scratches, cracks and even breaks can occur in the material. A number of different techniques and systems have been developed to repair, fill, or resurface the perceived anomalies. The object of such repairs is to hide, cover-up or otherwise reduce the appearance that the anomalies ever existed. For example, a similar colored or textured filler may be utilized to fill a crack so that the end user does not notice that such anomaly ever occurred. Alternatively, the cost or value of such repaired item may be discounted, wholesaled or otherwise sold for less than full retail value due to the perceived imperfections.
In some cases, the material may be trashed, used for scrap or otherwise discarded due to the perceived deficiencies or loss in value from the anomaly. Alternatively, the countertop, slab, flooring, table or other element incorporating the repaired item may be replaced, clearanced or “sent to the bone yard” due to the perceived failure. The material may even be ground down to be utilized as a substrate for a manufactured product. Considering that natural stone, authentic or reclaimed wood, or other products are a scarce material that can be costly to obtain and even more costly to manufacture, the perceived diminution in value can result in unnecessary waste. Even where a use for the product is found, marginalization of desired applications can lead to under-utilization of expensive, rare or hard to find items.